Un nouveau Harry Potter 5
by Folamour
Summary: L'histoire commence apres la fin du livre 4. J'ai toujours imagine une autre histoire pour l'univers d'Harry Potter. Je garde beaucoup de chose du livre, mais preparez vous a rencontrer un personnage aussi majeur pour l'histoire que mysterieux.
1. Tout sera bientot fini Harry

Chapitre 1 – Tout ceci sera bientôt fini, Harry

_Harry se trouvait dans un cimetière, le cimetière. Il voyait Cédric s'avançait vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre._

_« Qui êtes-vous, cria le champion de Pouffsoufle. »_

_Harry voulait lui dire d'arrêter, de faire attention. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il ne pouvait plus bouger._

_Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Elle lui réchauffa un peu le cœur et cette colère qui chaque heure de chaque jour le tenaillait depuis l'incident a la fin de sa quatrième année disparu pendant un instant._

_« Tout ceci sera bientôt fini, Harry »._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en nage, il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes rondes sur sa table de chevet et alluma la lumière. Il fut réconforter de voir que sa chambre était toujours la même, bien que celle-ci soit située a Private Drive. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que cette horrible nuit avait eu lieu, qu'il avait était témoin de la renaissance de Voldemort, et qu'il avait vu un ami se faire assassiner sous ses yeux. Chaque nuit, son esprit le ramenait au cimetière, et chaque nuit, il était totalement impuissant. Et cette voix… Bien que le cauchemar fut horrible et le fasse hurler assez fort pour que Dudley prenne un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui, cette voix était d'un réconfort troublant. Elle lui était pourtant totalement inconnue mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Chaque nuit, il redoutait de s'endormir, sachant pertinemment qu'il retournerait au cimetière. Pourtant, chaque nuit, il était en quelque sort pressait de ressentir cette présence. Il souhaitait de toutes ces forces pouvoir se retourner, pour voir la personne qui chaque nuit venait lui dire que « tout ceci sera bientôt fini » mais il n'y arrivait jamais, et cela l'irritait au plus au point a chaque fois qu'il se réveillait.

Le réveil de sa chambre affichait 6 heures du matin. Il décida de se lever, il n'arriverait plus à dormir de toute façon. L'été en Angleterre avait été particulièrement chaud cette année et il lui sembla une très bonne idée d'aller se promener, avant que la chaleur suffocante oblige tous les londoniens a se cloitrer chez eux. Il s'habilla rapidement, ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige pour qu'elle se dégourdisse un peu et sortit de sa chambre.

Il fit un détour a la cuisine pour se préparer un sandwich et se félicita de s'être lever si tôt. Au moins, sa tante n'était pas la pour lui lancer un regard réprobateur des qu'il prenait quelque chose dans le frigidaire familial.

Il sortit tranquillement de la maison. Même a six heures du matin, la température était déjà élevée mais elle restait agréable, et Harry partit en direction du parc pour enfant ou il avait prit l'habitude de trainer ces dernières semaines. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait cet endroit. Il doutait pourtant que cette affection lui vienne d'un quelconque souvenir d'enfance, imaginant mal sa tante Pétunia et son Oncle Vernon le poussant sur une balançoire. Cette image lui fit d'ailleurs éclater de rire.

« Alors le cinglé tu rigoles tout seul maintenant ! »

Harry se retourna pour voir son cousin, entouré de quatre amis, qui le regardait avec un sourire mauvais. Harry soupira, lui qui espérait passer une matinée tranquille.

« Laisse tomber Dudlidouchet, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi aujourd'hui, je veux juste passer et je te laisse rentrer en douce a la maison, ca marche ?

_ Je n'aurai pas envie de me battre avec moi non plus, répliqua Dudley en explosant de rire.

Ces quatre amis se joignirent à lui. Harry souffla à nouveau et essaya de forcer le passage, se doutant que ce ne serait pas si facile.

En effet, un des amis de Dudley le bouscula. Dudley arrêta instantanément de rire. Le cousin d'Harry avait énormément changé en un an. Harry avait était extrêmement surpris de le retrouver à la fin de sa quatrième année. Il avait apparemment développé un engouement particulier pour la boxe et avait développée une impressionnante carrure. Malheureusement, le développement de son cerveau n'avait pas suivi sa masse musculaire. Néanmoins, et même si Dudley adorait terroriser tous les adolescents du quartier et qu'il aimait se moquer de Harry devant ses amis, un accord implicite avait été passé entre eux. Dudley, aussi stupide soit-il, avait trop peur des pouvoirs de Harry pour le toucher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, s'exclama Harry en faisant face a l'ami de Duley qui devait bien faire une tête de plus que lui.

_ Hey Dudley t'as vu ca, ton microbe de cousin essaye de se rebeller. Peut-être qu'il est énervé parce qu'il a encore fait un cauchemar, pas vrai Big D ? Il parait que tu rêves tous les soirs de ton petit copain, Cédric, non ?»

Harry, qui avait senti la rage montait en lui, envoya un coup de poing dans la tete du garçon. Celui-ci fut propulsé au sol, complètement assommé, sous le regard ahuri de ces amis. Les trois autres adolescents, après avoir repris leurs esprits, commencèrent à se rapprocher d'Harry mais Dudley s'interposa.

« Laisse tomber les gars, ce microbe ne mérite même pas qu'on lui donne une leçon. Et arrêter de faire tout ce boucan, mes parents risquent de m'entendre et vont voir que j'ai découché. »

Il aida son ami à se relever et, après avoir jetée un dernier regard terrifié vers son cousin, s'éloigna en le soutenant par les épaules.

Harry restait planter au milieu de la rue, essayant vainement de se calmer. Il sentait une rage incontrôlable lui tordre les entrailles. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait frappé le garçon était qu'il ne voulait pas se servir de sa baguette. Mais il avait pourtant utilisé la magie. Il l'avait senti, un courant d'énergie incontrôlable sortir de lui, au moment où il avait donné un coup de poing a l'ami stupide de Dudley. Il ne savait pas comme cela était possible. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de magie, et se promit d'en parler a Hermione des qu'il la verrait, se disant qu'elle avait bien du lire un livre sur le sujet.


	2. Une visite surprise

Chapitre 2 – Une visite surprise

En rentrant chez lui, une heure plus tard, soit le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se calmer, Il n'espérait qu'une chose, mais cet espoir fut détruit au moment ou il arriva dans sa chambre. Une chouette l'attendait sur son lit, portant une lettre à caractère officielle. Harry l'ouvrit, sachant et redoutant ce qu'elle contenait. Une voix de femme s'éleva de la lettre.

« Cher Mr Potter,

Il nous est parvenu une preuve qu'aujourd'hui, a 6h12 du matin, vous avait fait une utilisation illégale de la magie. Vous êtes donc renvoyer de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

En vous souhaitant d'agréable vacance. »

Harry sentit son cœur loupé quelque battement. Avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, quelqu'un apparut soudainement dans sa chambre.

« Harry ! S'exclama Rumeus Lupin »

Harry sursauta et se prit dans sa valise qui trainait par terre en reculant. Il s'étala de tout son long, se cognant la tète au mur au passage. Il lança un juron.

« Voila quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais imaginé entendre sortir de la bouche du grand Harry Potter, s'exclama une voix amusée. »

Harry releva la tête et aperçu une jeune femme charmante, au visage fin et aux cheveux violet.

« Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Tonks.

_ Heu… Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit Harry encore un peu sonné par l'apparition soudaine de deux personnes dans sa chambre et par le coup qu'il venait de prendre sur la tête.

Lupin s'avança vers lui.

« Harry, je sais que tu as beaucoup de question, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter, il faut que tu viennes avec nous tout de suite. Prépare tes affaires, je vais parler à ton oncle et ta tante.

_ Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une tres bonne idée, voulu lui dire Harry, mais Lupin était déjà parti.

« Tiens, je vais t'aider à ranger tes affaires, lui dit Tonks. On est bien dans une chambre de garçon, ca se voit. »

Elle lança un sort et tous les objets de la chambre se mirent a bouger. Harry évita de justesse son livre de métamorphose.

_ Excuse moi ! s'exclama Tonks, je peux être tres maladroite parfois. »

Mise a part quelques incidents notoires comme la collision entre un chaudron et la lampe de chevet, la chambre fut très rapidement rangée et la valise de Harry prête à partir.

« Merci, dit Harry, n'ayant jamais vu sa chambre aussi impeccable.

_ C'est un des sortilèges préférés de ma mère, répondit Tonks, fière d'elle, je dois dire que ce n'est pas le plus utile pour une aurore, mais je le maitrise plutôt bien a mon humble avis.

_ Vous êtes une aurore ? demanda Harry, encore plus impressionnée.

_ Oui, je travaille pour le ministère, enfin le ministère… C'est complique, mais je suis sure que l'on va t'expliquer tout cela des qu'on arrivera Square Grimmaud.

_ Ou ca ? S'enquit Harry.

_ Tonks arrête de parler ! l'interrompit Lupin qui venait de refaire son apparition dans la chambre. Harry fut surpris de voir que sa colère était masquée par la douceur de son regard lorsqu'il regardait Tonks. On ne peut pas parler ici, Fol d'œil te ferait passer un sacre quart d'heure s'il t'avait entendu.

_ Ce vieux rabat joie est beaucoup trop paranoïaque pour moi, s'emporta Tonks. Tu sais qu'il insistait pour dépêcher une véritable armée pour venir t'escorter, Harry !  
_ Oh alors vous avez bien fait de l'en dissuader, dit Harry, gêné.

_ Nous avons assez trainé. Harry, accroche-toi à mon bras, nous allons transplanter. Surtout, ne me lâche pas. »

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry empoigna sa valise d'une main, tendit que Tonks s'occupait de la cage d'Hedwige et du balai d'Harry.

Il n'avait jamais transplané de sa vie et des que ces pieds touchèrent le sol, il se jura de ne plus le refaire. C'était une des sensations les plus désagréables qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

_ Vite par la, lui dit Lupin en le poussant. »

Harry se trouvait dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une barrière en fer noir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, demanda Harry ?

_ Tu vas voir, répondit Tonks.

_ 12, Square Grimaud, dit Lupin à voix haute, semblant s'adresser a la maison en face de lui.

Harry vit avec stupeur deux maisons se déplacer pour laisser la place à une nouvelle, semblant sortir du néant.

« Harry, voici la maison de Sirius, et le quartier général de l'ordre du phœnix, déclara Lupin ».


	3. Le manoir

Chapitre 3 – Le manoir

L'homme marchait rapidement, le dos courbait, comme si la pluie suffisait à le faire fléchir. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un immense parc, et marchait en direction du grand manoir qui lui faisait face. Enfin arrivée a la porte, il frappa. Un elfe a l'air misérable, aussi maigre que crasseux, lui ouvrit la porte.

« Maitre Quedver, bonsoir.

_ Disparait, cria Quedver en lui donnant un coup de pied.

_ Voila la seule chose que tu peux te permettre de martyriser, lança une voix mauvaise. »

Lucius Malfoy se tenait en haut des grands escaliers de sa demeure, regardant Quedver avec une mine dégoutée.

« Le maitre des ténèbres m'a prie de venir ici, dit Quedver, énervé, mais n'osant pas regarder Lucius dans les yeux.

_ Le maitre est très occupé, il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre, de tout l'été. Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il voudrait te parler, a toi.

_ _Crucio_, susurra Lord Voldemort, qui venait d'apparaitre derrière Malfoy. Alors Lucius, trouves-tu judicieux de remettre en cause ce que je fais ?

Lucius tomba au sol et hurla. Voldemort le regardait, ses yeux de serpent rempli de dégoût et sa bouche se tordant en un rictus mauvais. Finalement, il leva sa baguette.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui Lucius. C'est un grand jour, tout est prêt »

Ni Malfoy ni Quedver ne savaient de quoi il parlait. Et aucun ne fut assez fou pour lui demander.

Cependant, il y avait des gens dans ce manoir qui avaient perdues la raison. Bellatrix Lestrange apparut dans le grand hall, regardant Lord Voldemort avec cette même passion et dévotion.

« Maitre, que se passe t-il ? »

Voldemort la toisa pendant quelques instants. Les trois mangemorts en face de lui retinrent leur souple, effraye par la prochaine colère de leur maitre. Finalement, le rictus de celui qui avait été Tom Jedusor dans le passe s'élargit, il répéta simplement

« Tout est prêt »


	4. Retrouvaille troublee

Chapitre 4 – Retrouvaille troublée

Tonks poussa Harry jusqu'à l'entrée et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Lupin lui fit signe d'entrer en silence. Harry, commençant a être énervé d'être trimballer sans qu'on ne lui explique rien, obéit néanmoins. Il traversa un couloir oppressant, ou la plupart des tableaux étaient cachés derrières des rideaux.

Il entra dans une cuisine et vit avec bonheur son parrain.

« Sirius ! S'exclama-t-il en avançant vers lui.

_ Bonjour Harry, lui dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Nous venons de recevoir un message de Dumbledore, il a arrangé les choses avec le ministère. Tu n'es plus renvoyé de Poudlard. Bien sur nous le savions, c'était du grand n'importe quoi, mais c'est toujours rassurant, n'est-ce pas ? Et au moins, cette petite alerte nous a donné l'occasion de venir te chercher. »

Harry sentit un grand poids s'enlever de son cœur. Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais depuis qu'il avait reçu la lettre, c'était comme si une main s'était refermé sur son cœur et le serrer doucement. Une douleur sourde, qui lui apparaissait vraiment maintenant qu'elle n'était plus la.

« Merci Sirius, dit-il simplement.

_ Tu devrais remercier Dumbledore, c'est lui qui a fait le déplacement.

_J'aimerai beaucoup, s'exclama Harry, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis des mois maintenant.

Sirius franca les sourcils

_ Oui, je sais, je….

_ HARRY ! »

Harry se retourna pour voir sa meilleure amie traversait la cuisine. Il lui donna une étreinte.

« Salut Hermione. Salut Ron, continua t-il en apercevant un grand jeune homme roux. Mais ce n'est pas possible tu n'arrêteras jamais de grandir ?

_ Je vois que tu as arrêté, toi, lui dit son meilleur ami en lui serrant chaudement la main. »

Harry esquissa un sourire puis se rappela ce que Lupin avait dit. Il se tourna vers ce dernier, qui était rentré discrètement dans la cuisine et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'le quartier de l'ordre du Phoenix' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et Sirius, c'est vraiment ta maison ? Et depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes la tous les deux, continua Harry en se tournant vers ses amis, son visage se crispant un peu.

Hermione jeta un regard effrayé à Ron.

« Harry, il y a tellement de chose que l'on doit se dire.

_ Oui, je crois en effet, dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus froide. »

Il regarda Sirius, qui lui rendit son regard, l'air à la fois triste et en colère.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du l'appeler des le début Lupin.

_ C'était les ordres de Dumbledore ! S'exclama Maugrey Fol d'œil, qui venait juste de rentrer dans la pièce. Et on ne discute pas les ordres de Dumbledore.

_ Les ordres de Dumbledore était de me laisser moisir chez mon oncle et ma tante, sans nouvelle du monde de la magie, alors que je venais d'assister au retour de Voldemort ? »

Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche d'Harry sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Cette rage sourde qui le tenaillait depuis le début des vacances, était revenu.

« Surveille ton langage jeune homme, tu n'es pas en mesure de juger les actions d'un sorcier comme Dumbledore.

_ Ah oui ? Et ou étiez-vous l'année dernière pendant que Voldemort renaissait, que Quedver tuait Cédric ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, enfermé dans une male, siffla Harry.

_ Je ne te permets pas, cria Fol d'œil en s'avançant. »

Sirius s'interposa entre eux.

« Calme toi Fol d'œil, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Essayez au moins de comprendre la frustration de ce garçon. Et que cela te plaise ou non, tu étais bien enfermée dans une male pendant les trois quart de l'année dernière. »

Harry essaya de se détendre, et se rendit compte qu'il avait la main sur sa baguette magique.

Fol d'œil toisa pendant quelques instants Sirius et quitta la pièce.

« Harry, dit Sirius en prenant son filleul par les épaules, va poser tes affaires dans ta chambre, prends quelques temps pour réfléchir et te poser puis tu reviendras ici, et nous t'expliqueront tout depuis le début.

_ On va te montrer ta chambre, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Ne fais pas de bruit dans le couloir.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, se rappelant que Lupin lui avait déjà demandée.

_ Parce que le portrait de ma mère a du coffre, et qu'il faut longtemps pour le faire taire, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

Elle sortit de la cuisine avec Ron, et Harry les suivit. Ils montèrent un escalier et Ron ouvrit une chambre.

« Tu vas dormir ici, on partage la chambre. Hermione dort avec Ginny deux chambres plus loin.

_ C'est bien je vois que tout le monde est ici.

_ Harry, on est désolé, on voulait te prévenir, vraiment. Mais Dumbledore ne voulait pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Et vous n'avez jamais pensée à lui demander !

_ Bien sur que si, s'indigna Ron. Mais tu imagines bien qu'il n'a pas voulu nous répondre. Il disait que c'était pour ton bien. »

Harry poussa un soufflement se s'assit sur le lit.

« Harry on est…

_ Désolé, je sais Hermione, coupa t-il.

Il releva la tête et regarda ses amis. Ils semblaient vraiment dépités. Il sentit la colère se calmer un peu et réussit à décrocher un sourire.

« Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir, finit-il par dire.

_ Moi aussi, s'exclama Hermione, soulagée, je suis si heureuse que tu sois enfin avec nous, c'était incroyablement ennuyeux ici sans toi.

_ Merci, marmonna Ron, vexé.

_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire, lui dit-elle en relevant la tête. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux et Harry se sentit incroyablement gêné.

« Hum je ferais bien de redescendre, pour enfin savoir ce qu'est l'ordre du…

_ … du Phoenix, oui bien sur, dit Hermione, détachant son regard de celui de Ron. Allons dans la cuisine.


	5. Ambre

Chapitre 5 – Ambre

Assis dans le Poudlard Express qui l'amenait enfin a l'école, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées et réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé ce dernier mois. Il était perdu : la découverte de l'ordre, cette organisation qui combattait Voldemort a l'époque de ces parents, la réaction, ou plutôt l'absence de réactions, de Dumbledore. Tout cela était trop pour lui. Il sentait dans la poche de sa veste la photo que Sirius lui avait donnée. La photo montrant les gens appartenant a l'ancien Ordre du Phoenix. Tous ces gens qui étaient morts, ses parents, ceux de Neville… Il jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière lisait tandis que Ron la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Au cours du mois qu'il avait passé a Square Grimmaud, Harry n'avait pas plus s'empêcher de remarquer a quel point les deux se rapprochaient et cela le faisait se sentir encore plus perdu. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi seul, aussi différend de ses amis.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela lui arrivait a lui ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore l'abandonnait t-il au moment ou il avait le plus besoin de lui ? Harry sentait une colère maintenant bien commune gronder dans son ventre.

La voix de Ron le tira enfin de sa rêverie.

« Ce sort a l'air assez cool, lança t-il en pointant quelque chose dans le livre qu'Hermione lisait.

_ Et très complexe, remarqua Hermione.

_ Pas tant que ca, je suis sur que je peux y arriver, déclara Ron en prenant sa baguette.

_ Ron, franchement tout ce que tu vas arriver à faire, c'est te faire mal, dit simplement Hermione en s'écartant légèrement. »

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ami se concentrer.

_« Totalis explodia_, cria t-il. »

Une lourde détonation se fit entendre, un jet de lumière blanche fusa de l'extrémité de la baguette de Ron est traversa la porte de leur appartement.

« NOM DE… »

Ron blêmit en entendant le juron de l'autre cote de la porte. Ils se levèrent tous les trois pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien mais s'arrêtèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrir a la volée dans un fracas épouvantable.

« Qui a fait ca, s'exclama la personne qui venait d'entrer dans leur compartiment.

Harry ne répondit pas et regarda la nouvelle venue, bouche-bé. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille brune d'environ leur âge, de la même taille qu'Hermione. Elle portait un jean et un t-shirt. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière par un serre-tête et elle tenait sa baguette, apparemment prête à lancer un autre sort. Mais Harry ne faisait pas attention à tout cela. Il était complètement absorbé par le regard de la jeune fille. Elle avait les yeux d'un violet irréel, un regard profond qui balayait la pièce. Elle les regarda tous les trois, les sourcils froncés puis ses traits se détendirent a la vue de la cicatrice d'Harry.

« Est-ce que ca va ? Demanda enfin Hermione, brisant le silence. On est désolé, mon ami, dit-elle en désignant Ron, a essayé de jeter un sort et il lui a échappé.

Elle regarda Hermione quelques secondes puis sourit. Elle était magnifique, Harry remarqua que ces yeux gardaient cette même profondeur, cette même intelligence que quand elle avait fait exploser la porte.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle en regardant Ron. Je pensais que c'était une espèce de bizutage pour les nouveaux arrivants, je me suis dit que c'était préférable de réagir tout de suite. »

Ron restait planter devant elle, la bouche entre-ouverte et les oreilles de plus en plus rouges, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

Hermione lui lança un regard réprobateur et continua la conversation.

« Tu es nouvelle ? Je ne savais pas que des gens pouvaient intégrer le cursus en cours de route. Enfin je suppose que tu… que tu as plus de 11 ans.

La jeune fille éclata franchement de rire cette fois.

« Oui, un peu plus. En fait je suis censée intégrer la cinquième année directement.

_ Tu étais dans une école étrangère avant ?

Son regard s'assombrit légèrement.

_ Non, j'ai appris la sorcellerie chez moi, mais… Mais ce n'est plus possible maintenant. »

La conversation resta en suspend pendant quelques instants. Hermione lança un regard désespéré a Ron et Harry, espérant que ceux-ci l'aiderait. Mais les deux semblaient toujours perdus dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Bref, reprit-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire, je m'appelle Ambre, Ambre Salan.

_ Hermione Granger, se présenta Hermione, soulagée que le silence fut passé.

Harry se secoua et arriva enfin à sortir deux mots de sa bouche

« Harry Potter ».

Ambre le regarda avec attention.

« Je m'en suis doutée, il y a des choses que l'on aimerait bien cachées parfois, n'est-ce pas, dit-elle en jetant un regard a sa cicatrice ».

Harry lui sourit. Elle ne manifestait pas ce mélange de curiosité et d'excitation comme tous les gens qu'il avait croisée dans le passé. Au contraire, il y avait des milliers de chose dans ce regard, de la peine, de la peur, de la compassion. Elle semblait comprendre, comprendre a quel point cette cicatrice était un fardeau. Comment une fille qui venait d'apparaitre dans sa vie depuis deux minutes pouvaient mieux le comprendre que ces meilleurs amis ?

Elle se tourna finalement vers Ron.

« Alors c'est toi l'arme fatale ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ron leva les sourcils tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire.

_ Je m'appelle Ron, balbutia simplement le grand roux.

_ Enchantée. Vous permettez que je reste avec vous, histoire de ne pas me trouver dans le couloir si Ron fait d'autres expérimentations.

_ Bien sur, répondit Harry, un peu trop vite a son gout. Mais je ne suis pas sur que tu sois beaucoup plus en sécurité ici.

Hermione, Ambre et Harry rirent, tandis que Ron s'assit en marmonnant quelque chose.

Hermione observait Ambre comme si elle l'inspectait, a tel point qu'Harry voulu lui dire qu'elle n'était pas très polie.

« C'est étrange, j'arrive bien a cerner si les gens sont des enfants de moldus généralement mais je n'ai aucune idée avec toi.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

« On pourrait parler de politique, sinon… lança Ron en regardant Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Ambre sourit.

« Mes parents étaient des sorciers, mais j'ai beaucoup étudié le monde des moldus, plutôt fascinant.

_ C'est sur, dit Harry.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je veux dire… J'y ai vécu pendant longtemps, et je pense que c'est bien… Tu vois les deux cultures, ca se complète un peu. Enfin pas vraiment, mais il y a des similitudes… Enfin c'est bien quoi. »

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence.

_Tais-toi espèce d'idiot_, pensa Harry.

« Voila, exactement, repris Ambre, un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

_ Et d'où viens… commença Ron.

Il fut interrompit par le bruit de la porte que l'on était en train d'ouvrir. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant Drago Malfoy et ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, s'avançait dans le compartiment.

« Tiens, la bande de Potter, lança Malfoy, c'était de chez vous tout ce boucan tout a l'heure, vous avez enfin décidé de régler son compte au sang de bourbe. »

Ron et Harry se levèrent immédiatement. Mais avant qu'un des deux n'aient pu attraper sa baguette, ils virent Crabbe et Goyle se faire expulser du compartiment et aller s'écraser dans le couloir. Harry tourna la tête et vit Ambre, debout à ses cotes, la fureur se lisant sur son visage. Harry avait beau regardait, il du admettre qu'elle ne tenait pas sa baguette.

Drago regarda autour de lui, pétrifié et croisa le regard d'Ambre.

« Pour qui tu te prends exactement, murmura Ambre, la voix tremblant de colère. »

Le jeune garçon sembla enfin retrouver ses esprits et il jeta un regard mauvais à Ambre.

« Et toi tu es qui ?

_ Je suis celle qui va te jeter de ce train si tu ne pars pas très vite de ma vue. Laisse-moi deviner, un _Malfoy_, je me trompe ? »

Elle avait prononcé le nom de Drago avec un tel mépris que même Harry en fut surpris.

« Comment tu…

_ Je crois avoir été assez clair, dit-elle en avançant. Harry vit qu'elle écartait les doigts de sa main droite.

Malfoy la regarda quelques instants, jeta un coup d'œil a ses deux amis, qui essayait péniblement de se relever.

« On se revoit a Poudlard j'imagine, siffla-t-il.

_ J'imagine, oui, dit-elle, sans détendre une seule seconde l'expression de son visage. »

Malfoy parti, suivit par Crabbe et Goyle. Ambre se retourna, regardant dans le vide, et la porte du compartiment se ferma bruyamment.

Au bout d'un moment, Ambre releva la tête et croisa le regard des trois amis qui continuaient à la regarder. Elle sembla tout d'un coup gênée. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais Ron la devança.

« Tu veux bien m'épouser ?

La question eu pour effet de détendre sensiblement l'atmosphère, même s'il était clair qu'Hermione n'était pas si amusée que ca.

« Comment connais-tu les Malfoy ? demanda Harry.

_ Une bande de lâche, lâcha t-elle avec mépris. Mais une famille connue néanmoins, même pour les gens qui ne sont jamais allés à Poudlard.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans accident notoire et ils arrivent à Poudlard quelques heures plus tard.

Ambre leur dit au revoir et alla retrouver Hagrid pour lui montrer un parchemin. Harry la perdu rapidement de vu et se fit entrainer par la foule vers les carrioles. Il fut surpris de voir que des grands chevaux noirs et ailes, ayant un coté reptilien, tirait les charrettes.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, Ron s'approcha de lui et murmura

« On a plus qu'à espérer une seule chose.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Harry, toujours absorbé par la contemplation des cheveux.

_ Qu'Ambre soit à Gryffondor, répondit-il en montant a cote d'Hermione. »

Harry oublia pour un moment les étranges chevaux, espérant également pouvoir revoir souvent la troublante jeune fille.


	6. Un choipaux indecis

Chapitre 6 – Un choipaux indécis

En arrivant au château, Harry était mal à l'aise. En faisant part de sa surprise concernant les chevaux qui tiraient les calèches, il s'était rendu compte avec horreur qu'il était le seul à les voir. Heureusement, l'attention avait été détournée par une étrange jeune fille, que Harry avait déjà remarquée quelques fois dans le château. Elle s'appelait Luna, c'était une amie de Ginny qui était dans le même année qu'elle, à Serdaigle. Elle avait déclarait qu'elle voyait les chevaux aussi. Etant donne le regard perdue et le style vestimentaire de cette dernière, l'information n'avait rassurée ni Ron, ni Hermione, et surtout pas Harry. Bien qu'étrange, Luna était néanmoins gentille et charmante et a la fin du trajet, Ron avait engagée joyeusement la conversation avec elle.

« J'adore cette fille ! S'exclama Ron en regardant Luna s'éloignait. Vous avez déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi drôle ?

_ Non, jamais de ma vie, c'est certain, dit froidement Hermione en passant devant lui pour entrer dans le château. »

Ron jeta un regard à Harry et celui-ci sourit.

« Bravo pour le tact.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Rien, laisse tomber, souffla Harry en entrant à son tour dans le château. »

La Grande Salle n'avait pas changé. Le ciel était dégagé et on pouvait voir des milliers d'étoiles au plafond. Harry chercha du regard Ambre, avant de se rappeler qu'elle arriverait certainement en même temps que les premières années.

Il s'installa a côté d'Hermione, en face de Ron.

« Je meurs de faim et j'ai hâte de voir la répartition cette année.

_ Hey vous savez qu'il y a une nouvelle ? leur demanda Seamus, leur ami de Gryffondor. Il parait qu'elle était dans le train, Allan des Pouffsoufle l'a vue et il m'a dit qu'elle était b…. bien gentille, finit-il en apercevant Hermione. Cette dernière roula des yeux.

« Ouais, on est courant, on a fait pratiquement tout le trajet avec elle, dit Ron, une petite pointe d'orgueil dans sa voix.

Les autres personnes à la table des Gryffondors se rapprochèrent, ainsi que certains Pouffsoufles, assis juste à la table d'à côté.

« Elle va rentrer directement en cinquième année, continua Ron. Et elle a réglé son compte a Malfoy, vous…. »

Il fut interrompit par l'entrée des premiers années dans la Grande Salle. Harry regarda passer les si jeunes enfants devant lui. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment si jeune lorsqu'il s'était avancé pour la première fois, a 11 ans, dans cette salle. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Les mots du choipaux, son soulagement d'être a Gryffondor, l'impression d'avoir un véritable foyer, pour la première fois. Il aperçut enfin Ambre, elle marchait à l'arrière du groupe de première année. Même si toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle, elle affichait cet air serein et toujours un peu malicieux que Harry avait remarqué pendant le trajet du Poudlard Express. Elle dégageait une confiance en elle qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue chez une autre personne. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, la voir lui fit du bien et il oublia un peu les soucis qui lui trottaient dans la tête.

En passant a cote d'eux, elle décrocha un clin d'œil à Ron, qui lui sourit bêtement. Harry articula un silencieux 'Bonne chance' et elle lui sourit.

La répartition commença. Tous les élèves de première année furent envoyés dans leur maison. Au fur et a mesure, l'excitation dans la grande salle augmentait, tout le monde se demandait ou allait être cette nouvelle élève. Ambre avait fait autant d'effet à l'ensemble de la salle qu'a Ron, Harry et Hermione, même si cette dernière était plus discrète.

Lorsque ce fut fini, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

« Chers étudiants, comme vous avez pu le constater, une nouvelle étudiante va entrer dans l'école et rejoindre directement la cinquième année. Bien sur, sa maison sera choisie par le choipaux, comme pour tous les autres élèves. Il est parfois difficile de quitter tout ce que l'on connait pour être propulser dans un nouvel endroit. J'espère que vous lui donnerez l'accueil chaleureux qu'elle mérite et je vous demande de vous joindre a moins maintenant pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. »

La grande salle applaudit à tout rompre. Ambre se tenait debout, devant la grande table des professeurs et soutenait le regard fixe de Dumbledore. Elle gardait cette attitude sereine, comme si se tenir seule au milieu de centaines d'étudiant, dévisagée par un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, ne l'affectait pas. Dumbledore finit par lui faire un léger signe de tête, ses yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le sourire d'Ambre s'élargit et elle s'avança vers le choipaux.

Le professeur MacGonagall lui pria de s'assoir et déposa délicatement le choipaux sur sa tête.

Tout le monde dans la grande salle pu entendre l'exclamation que lança le choipaux au moment ou il toucha les cheveux d'Ambre. L'excitation redoubla dans la grande salle. Ambre semblait se concentrer sous le choipaux, tendit que celui-ci se tortillait sur sa tête. Une minute passa, puis une autre. Un silence électrique régnait dans la grande salle. Jamais personne n'avait vu une répartition durée aussi longtemps.

Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, le choipaux cria :

« GRYFFONDOR ».

La table à l'extrémité gauche de la grande salle se leva comme un seul homme, tandis que tous les étudiants applaudissaient la nouvelle venue. Ambre enleva le choipaux et Harry pu voir qu'elle semblait fatiguée. Puis elle releva la tête et salua la table des Gryffondor. Elle se retourna pour lancer un dernier regard à Dumbledore, qui la regardait avec une grande attention.

Ron poussa sans ménagement Seamus pour faire de la place à Ambre, qui vint s'assoir a côté de lui.

« Et bien, c'était une épreuve de pouvoir venir avec vous. C'est très select de rentrer chez les Gryffondors, non ?

_ Ce n'est pas un choix que tu fais normalement, lui dit Ron. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ca a mis si longtemps ? Tu t'es fais un nouvel ami, vous avez discuté ?

Ambre rit.

_ Oui, je devrais peut-être l'inviter a boire une bieraubeurre, mais je ne savais pas trop comment lui demander, je n'avais jamais parlé a un chapeau avant.

_ Non sérieusement, s'enquit Hermione, ca a vraiment pris du temps…

_ Vraiment ? On a discuté, il ne voulait pas tellement m'envoyer à Gryffondor, j'ai du lui faire changer d'avis.

_ Tu as fait changer d'avis le choipaux ? demanda Harry en la regardant avec admiration. Et il voulait t'envoyer dans quelle maison ?

_ Ca… Je te le dirais peut-être… un jour, lui répondit-elle mystérieusement.

Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et les gens redevinrent immédiatement silencieux.

« Avant de savourer le délicieux banquet que vos ventres réclament de plus en plus bruyamment, j'aimerai vous dire quelques mots. Je vous pris tout d'abord d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal, le professeur Ombrage, qui nous vient tout droit du ministère de la magie. »

Une petite femme, portant un horrible ensemble rose, se leva. Elle avait un sourire qui glaça le sang d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sourire aussi hypocritement. Il jeta un regard à Ambre, qui semblait jauger le nouveau professeur. Elle sentit qu'Harry le regardait, car elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je pensais que Poudlard était une bonne école, et on nous file des professeurs du ministère. Ils ne sont pas au courant que ces gens sont les plus incompétents de la terre.

_ Poudlard est une excellente école, répliqua Hermione, piquée au vif. Et tous les gens du ministère ne sont pas incompétents. Les meilleurs aurores travaillent là-bas.

Harry eu la très nette impression de voir apparaître un sourire plus qu'ironique sur les lèvres d'Ambre mais quelques instants après, elle avait retrouvé cette espèce de calme sérénité.

_ De plus, reprit Hermione, ça m'étonnerait que l'école ait accepté de plein grès d'avoir cette Ombrage.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ron, étonné, la bouche pleine de poulet. Personne ne peut obliger Dumbledore à faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Il n'est pas tout puissant tu sais. Même lui, il a des règles à respecter, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le ministère ait fait pression pour avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur, histoire de vérifier qu'on ne nous enseigne pas que Tu-sais-qui est de retour. »

Harry réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Hermione. Pendant le mois qu'il avait passé à Square Grimaud, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre que la majorité du monde de la sorcellerie ne croyait pas à son histoire. Pire encore, la presse prenait un malin plaisir à ridiculiser le ridiculiser, lui et Dumbledore

« C'est parce que c'est vrai ! Lança soudain quelqu'un à la droite d'Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit Dean Thomas en train de le regarder. Harry sentit la colère montait en lui.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Dean ?

_ A cause de toi, je n'ai failli pas revenir à Poudlard. Ma mère ne voulait pas parce qu'elle savait que je devais partager pas mal de temps avec… toi.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas avec ta mère ? S'emporta Harry. Avant que je pète un câble et te tue dans ton sommeil. C'est ça que tu imagines, non ?

_ Déjà Potter, t'as intérêt à faire attention quand tu parles de ma mère. Et qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu racontes à tout le monde n'importe quoi, des histoires à dormir debout sur le retour de Tu-sais-qui.

_ CE NE SONT PAS DES HISTOIRES ! Cria Harry.

_ Harry, calme toi, chuchota Hermione, alors que beaucoup de gens commençaient à les regarder.

_ Et alors quoi, continua Dean, ignorant Hermione, on devrait croire tout ce que tu dis parce que tu es le grand Harry…

_ Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on t'a assez entendu pour ce soir Dean, siffla Ron. Si tu n'as pas envie de trainer avec nous, tu peux dégager, ça nous fera des vacances. »

Dean regarda Ron, prêt à répliquer. Puis il sembla se rendre compte qu'il était en train de faire une scène au milieu du banquet et se tourna vers son assiette.

Harry aurait voulu en découdre. Il n'en pouvait plus, la colère était revenue. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Ambre. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot pendant la confrontation, observant la scène comme si elle l'étudiait. Harry se calma en le regardant. Décidemment, cette fille l'intriguait.

« Bon, Ron et moi on doit y aller, on se retrouve dans la salle commune Harry, dit Hermione prudemment, espérant qu'Harry n'explose pas une nouvelle fois.

_ Où est-ce que vous allez ?

_ On doit emmener les premières années dans la salle. Tu sais, pour cette histoire de préfet.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai ! A tout à l'heure. »

Harry avait complètement oublié que Ron et Hermione avaient été nommés préfet de Gryffondor. Il se rappela le goût amer qu'il avait ressenti dans la gorge en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Puisqu'on est là tous les deux, ça te dirait de me faire visiter un peu le château ? Demanda Ambre. Je sais qu'il est grand, je ne vais pas te demander la grande visite, mais quelques lieux illustres, ça pourrait être bien.

_ Oui, bien sûr, lui dit Harry, heureux qu'enfin une bonne chose lui arrive ce soir. »


End file.
